Unusual Day In The Life Of The Weasleys
by crazyclamp
Summary: The Weasleys were known for their rowdy and noisy Sunday brunches. What can possibly make them speechless even just for a few seconds or even minutes? Fred Weasley here kindly volunteered to narrate how one of their noisy Sunday brunch gave them a few moments of silence.


**Disclaimer: As much as I want to... I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I only own a life that sucks most of the time but still enough to make me live and not just exist.**

 **A/N: Excuse some of the grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta so yeah...**

 **UNUSUAL DAY IN THE LIFE OF THE WEASLEYS**

Hi there folks! This is Fred!

This story is about how us, the Weasley family, had been rendered speechless for a few of minutes. As you all know, it is quite a feat for a Weasley to just stay quiet even for just a few seconds. It all began like this...

The sunday brunch started of as usual. Everyone gathered together with their kids, mum cooking for all of us, rowdy and merry noise filling the surrounding area and everyone helping each other set the table. The only difference was that the scorching heat of the summer which was replaced by the gentle breeze of autumn. Ah yes... Very usual indeed or so I believed.

"Hermione, can you please pass the sausages to me?" Ron said as clearly as possible for a person whose mouth was filled with food. Honestly, my brother has no manners at all.

"Here." Hermione said as she passed the plate of sausages to Ron.

Everyone was busy eating including me but when I chanced a glance at Hermione, I saw her playing with her food. Eating tiny bites along the way until we all finished our meals. She seemed lost in her thoughts and I was about to ask her what's wrong when Mum started talking.

"So how was your day?"

Bill answered first followed by the rest of us. Our wives got their fair share of talking too as well as the kids. Well the kids were the pretty excited about sharing about a bunch of things ranging from candy to quidditch but Teddy had other idea.

"I will become a professional quidditch player someday!" exclaimed Hugo, Ron's and Luna's three-year old child. He beamed and then slung his arms on James', Harry's and Ginny's child, shoulder. "Right, James?"

James looked at his cousin and responded "I like quidditch and I want to be a seeker when we go to Hogwarts but I'll become an auror like daddy."

Hugo removed his arms from James and stomped back to his father. That made us all laugh really hard for a minute until one voice rose.

"Auntie 'Mione" asked Teddy Lupin. He was left to Harry and Ginny's care when Tonks and Lupin died.

"Yes dear?" Hermione looked at the child who went up to her and sat beside her.

"If you're going on a date with my cousin can I come with you again?" He asked looking every bit hopeful towards Hermione and she stiffened.

All of us wondered what Teddy meant by that until he spoke again. It must be a mistake when Teddy said that. After all, his only cousin was the snobbish prat. Oh well we do get along now. He does come and visit our shop occasionally. But surely there must really be some kind of error on Teddy's statement. I mean come on, It's Hermione. "When you go with Draco I want to come again. I miss him, Auntie 'Mione."

Okay. That did it. It wasn't an error after all and to say that we were shocked was an understatement. Everyone gaped at Hermione waiting for her to tell everyone that it was just a joke that she taught Teddy. We didn't receive that from her, instead she looked sheepish and started struggling to find words. We looked at her as if she had grown two horns and a tail. Well, she once did transform into a feline according to Ron and Harry- and I think that would have been hilarious if only I have been able to see it- but that's besides the point.

"Wait, what did you say Teddy?" Mum asked.

"I miss my cousin." he replied.

"No... the first one." Ginny said.

"Oh. Me tagging along with Draco and Hermione's date?" Teddy replied looking excited.

"Date? You must have mixed it up with some word Teddy." Ginny explained.

"No. No." he said and added "I asked Draco what he and auntie Mione were doing and he whispered it to me. He said it was a date and that I shouldn't tell anyone until auntie Mione approves." he seemed to have realized what he had just revealed and covered his mouth. He looked at the woman beside him and exclaimed. "Sorry auntie Mione! I forgot!"

Hermione gained her composure for the child and rubbed the his back. "It's okay, Teddy."

We all stared at Hermione who just smiled sheepishly. "Uhmmm..."

Ginny was the first to break the long minutes of silence that had engulped the burrow. "Well? I believe you have some news for us."

Hermione took a deep breath and answered. "Yeah. I... uhhh..."

"You can start off by confirming or denying whatever it is that Teddy said." Ginny's excitement and thrill were hidden and waiting to burst at any moment. It kinda confused me a bit.

"Uhm... yeah... I was actually going to deliver the news myself but as you can see... Teddy here..." she gestured at Teddy.

"Oh! Just quit with the stuttering woman!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes. I do confirm it." Hermione responded with her face rivaling that of a ripe tomato.

That's when Ginny burst into a tirade of "Oh my gosh!", " I knew it!", and "How could you not tell me!?" along with exaggerated hand gestures that could pretty much castrate anyone who has been hit by it.

After Ginny's outburst, everything returned to normal chaotic day in the life of Weasleys. With questions being fired simultaneously at Hermione who looked like she will flee at any given moment. Well we can't have that right? She did manage to make us shut up for a few minutes and it's just right for us to make up for the lost time of noisiness.

 **A/N: I just wanted to make a story from Fred's POV and I just happen to be a faithful Dramione shipper who adores Teddy being a child and Ginny's excitement when it comes to dates. I don't like to write a Harry and Ron outburst today so I came up with this. All I can offer is a smile for everyone!**


End file.
